Nine-Tailed-Naruto
by SmilyXD
Summary: At three Naruto learns about the kyuubi. At five Naruto meets someone that wants to train him. Now Seven years later he's back, Whats going to happen? (T for violence later hopefully) some gender bent characters
1. 1) Meeting

Ok so um I'm going to try update once a week. Enjoy it and I would really like it if people could review. :D

Disclaimer:I do **not** own Naruto or any of the characters never have never will.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Naruto decided he was going to take a walk around the woods to get his mind of what happened at the academy.

**Flashback**

**'Where are you guys going?!' Naruto shouted at three kids his age. 'Away from you! We were only your friend to get food anyway!' Replied the leader of the trio. They then ran of laughing. Naruto stopped running right now he needed to be alone.**

Today Naruto is wearing his black t-shirt with the ukumaki clan symbol on it and baggy green shorts. He was on his normal walk just outside the village when in a small clearing he saw a man meditating Naruto could feel his powerful aura so hid behind a tree and watched the strange man. However as soon as he was hidden he felt a blade at his neck.

"Ahhh!" He screamed. The person behind him said "who are you? What do you want? And why is there an evil aura coming from inside you?" ( in this story Naruto found out about the nine tails when he was 3) Naruto breathed and stated as calmly as possible "Uzumaki Naruto I am 5 a Hidden leaf resident and I don't want anything the evil aura you said about is my friend". The man was intreagred so sheathed his sword.

"Uzumaki Emorim" the man said putting out his had for naruto to shake. "Uzumaki?" A astounded naruto questioned shaking this mans hand. "Yes it's surprised me too". "Y...You can'..t be a ukumaki! I'm the only one left!". "How do you know this, boy?". "The hokage told me that before the ukumaki clan was destroyed my mum moved here then the rest of the clan was destroyed in the war then I was born both my parents died protecting me". "Hmmm I see... Boy what was your mothers name?". "Uzumaki... Kushina".

Emori stood straighter and said to Naruto "Would you like me to train you". Over joyed Naruto agreed. They started to walk to the hokages office when Emori enquired "So who's your friend you know the one thats in your tummy?" "Well." Naruto replied "since you are going to be teaching me... The nine tailed fox kurma". If Emori was surprised he didn't show it. "Anyway I answered your question, so whats bad about my mum being called Kushina?". "Well that was my sisters name so basically... I'm probably your uncle".

* * *

Oh Cliff hanger hehe


	2. 2) I want to go

**CHAPTER TWO**

*In the hokages office*

"Well this is a very interesting matter" the hokage stated. "Yes it is isn't it" Emori said after telling him thau he wants to teach Naruto for a while he's not sure exactly how long they will be before returning in at least two years and why he wants to.

*later at ichi raku ramen*

"So Naruto are you all packed and ready". "Yup" Naruto stated slurping his forth bowl of ramen. "Good good I'm going to teach you everything you need to know so by the time you're twelve you'll be chunnin level at least plus we're going to find you a meito". "Whats a meito?" " a famous or good quality sword but thats only after your kenjutsu training". "Alright then lets go" Naruto said after paying for his ramen and thanking the old uman.

As the two were walking to the gates Emori noticed a lot of people were whispering about and pointing at him and the boy. 'Must be kurma' but people were even pulling their children closer towards themselves. Mean while Naruto had noticed that Emori noticed the villagers whispering and pointing, again.

"Hey kid" Emori said breaking the silence. "Yeah old man". "One I am Not old and two can I ask you a couple questions?" "Sure". Naruto was grinning his famous smile no one had ever taken interest in him before "As long as I can ask you some". "Alright I'll go first, do you hate this village and it's people?" "No although they hate me for who I am I can not and will not ever return the hatred. Ok my turn, seeing as the Uzumakis are a clan does that make you clan head?" "Well technically yes but when you are at the right age you will be the clan head, ok my turn Do you miss or hate your parents?". "I have never known love of a parent so I can't say I miss them but I don't hate them they died saving me saving this village. My turn did my mum know about you?". "Now thats a sad and long story, ok put simply we were separated as children because she was bought here to be the nine tails container" Emori grit his teeth as he said that. "Ok kid seeing as you don't have your parents, Do you have any precious people, and are you sad to leave them?". "A few, most people hate me, yes I am sad to leave them but I will be strong enough to protect them in a few years" By now they had already the village gate and were about to tree hop away when...

"Uzumaki where do you think your going?" "I'm going training with my uncle" Naruto stated as if it were the most obvious thing ever. " What are you talking about? You don't have an uncle! " The guard snapped back . "Yeah I do found out yesterday he's the guy behind me with the killing intent." Naruto grinned. "You shouldn't presume that people are lying guard-san, Yes we only found out about each other this morning but it doesn't give you the right to accuse him without any proof". By now the guard was very intimidated by this 'un-known' man.

Fortunately for him a curtain one eyed ninja poofed next to him in the nick of time. "Message for you from the hokage: Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Emori shall be let leave the village" kakashi stated in monotone. The guard sighed "Alright then, go". "Whoop," Naruto cheered " Come on old man". Naruto ran out the gate Emori in toe.

To be continued...

* * *

Character Bio - Emori

Name : Emori Uzumaki

Age: 28

Height: 6 3"

Outfit: Black ninja sandals, black long sleeved under shirt, white short sleeved t-shirt with red clan spiral ,baggy black jeans and red fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back.

Ninja Rank: Jounin

Clan rank: Clan head until Naruto is ready

Specialisation: Kenjutsu, sealing and clones

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if possible.


	3. 3) return

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters never have done never will

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

_(I'm not going to go into the details of Naruto's training)_

It has been a couple months since Naruto left with Emori to go and train, so far they had covered basic chakra moulding, tree and water walking. Naruto had also started talking to Kurma and he and taught Naruto basic sensing, seeing as it was easy for him with kurma sealed in him, and strategy. Emori had now started to teach Naruto harder jutsu such as Small genjutsu and Shadow clones also taijutsu ready for kenjutsu.

"Hey old man where are we gonna stay? So far we've just stopped for a week or two then moved on" Naruto questioned. "We not stoping anywhere for to long a good shinobi knows how to adapt to the situation" Emori said. The old man was full of proverbs. Right now Naruto and Emori were traveling past the hidden cloud.

*six years later*

"You've come far in this time kid. You were just a brat when I met you now your much stronger than you'd be if you'd stayed in that village". "Old man I've had a lot of fun, but isn't it time we go back to the village? So why are we headed to Suna?". " We still have time and Suna has much better swords, for today I am buying you a sword ". Naruto grinned at Emori, "Arigato old man". "I'm not old kid". "And I'm not a kid". They laughed at each other.

When they got to Suna they saw some old friends Gaara, Kankaro and Temeri, they hadn't seen them since Naruto was 7 1/2. "Hey guys long time no see!" Naruto waved at his friends but knew he didn't have time today for a reunion. Emori nodded at him. They started walking to the local weapon shop to buy Naruto a sword.

When they got there Emori talked to the owner as Naruto looked at the different swords ,before now he had practised with a wooden sword. There were a lot of different swords tall ones shorter ones serrated swords ect ect. Naruto started to worry as he couldn't find any swords that caught his eye until he got to the very back was and katana with a red and white handle and a black sheath. Naruto picked up the sword with curiosity in his eye, as he un-sheathed the newly sharpened blade he knew that that sword was made for him.

"Emori this is the one". "Ok". He turned to the shop owner. "Are you sure that thats the one thats right for him?" Inquired the shop owner. "He called me by my name thats the one"

*10 minutes later*

"Thank you old man" Naruto said walking down the main street in Suna with his new sword. "It's ok my young friend now we must go home otherwise I won't have enough money and you won't be able to do the genin exam". They waved to Temeri and her brothers again then left the village

*three days later at the gates to kohana*

"It's nice to be home!" Naruto declared as he walked through the gates. "Stop who are you people?" Shouted one of the guards. "Naruto and Emori Uzumaki returning" stated Emori bluntly. "Alright go on a head".

"So kid where do you want to go first? Ramen? Hokage? Home? Where?". "Umm I'm not sure, i mean I could kill of some ramen but the Hokage is really nice and I haven't seen him in over six years but home...". "What about Hokage, ramen then home?" . "Yeah!" . So they walked in the direction of the Hokage tower. Emori noticed that the look the villagers are giving Naruto are different from when they left. They almost looked intreagred as to who they are, but some still glared some recognised Naruto, but I mean who couldn't with those wiskers of his.

When they finally got to the tower Naruto was grinning like well a happy Naruto. "Hey Jiji how you been?!" Naruto nearly shouted running into the Hokages office. "Hey kid what did we say about knocking after I knocked some manners into you". "Sorry old man".

"Hello Naruto, Emori, it's has been a while sorry do you mind sitting down and waiting for a bit while I talk to my jounin?" "Thats fine Hokage, we will wait outside, come on kid".

After they walked out the Hokage started to brief his jounin "Okay so you all know that if Naruto passes the gennin exam there will be an odd number of people, so one team will have to be a four and I'm guessing Emori wouldn't mind a job so he will be helping the team with four people until we know what he's capable of, is everyone okay with that?". "Hai sir" kakashi, kurini and azuma said in unison. "What team will Naruto be put in sir?" Asked Kakashi. "I'm not sure once I decided I shall inform the team leader. You are all dismissed".

Naruto wondered into the Hokage's office after the jounin came out "Hello, again..." Naruto grinned. "So Hokage whats the plans for Naruto" said Emori. "Straight to buisness I see Emori, well first we are going to send him to the academy for the gennin exam, then if he passes we will put him in a squad and if you want you canhelp that squad if you need a job for now" he replied. "So... Down to the academy it is then, when?" Naruto asked. "After lunch Iruka sensei's room". Naruto bowed and walked out the room he needed some ramen, Emori bowed and followed him out.

* * *

Character bio

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 12 1/2

Height: 5 6"

Outfit: Black ninja sandals, Blue denim shorts, Burgundy v-neck t-shirt, Black jacket with clan symbol (elbo length sleeves) black finger less gloves

Weapon: His new sword on his left hip

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if possible, positive and negative accepted!


	4. 4) Genin test

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Naruto had now finished his eighteenth bowl of ramen after all it had been six years and one very long trip. "Thanks for the food" Naruto said putting some money on the counter and walking out. After all Emori had finished his twenty third bowl and paid for himself already. "Shall we go to the academy then old man". "Yeah, you lead the way I still get lost in this Village". "Ok old man".

By the time they got there all the other kids had come out to see there parents and tell them they had past. They walked through all the other people, some people looking at them questionably but they carried on walking. They didn't say anything to each other all the way till Irukas room. "Are you ready kid?". "I've been ready for a while now old man". "I'm not old". Naruto didn't listen and knocked once."Come in"answered Iruka. Naruto opened the door and went it followed by Emori, he wanted to see how his only student would do.

"Hello Naruto and I'm guessing your Emori?" Emori nodded once "Okay well we will start of with the written test it's an hour long so get comfortable" Iruka said standing up from his desk and putting the paper and a pencil on a desk. Naruto sat behind it Emori sat at the back observing. "When your ready turn the paper over and begin".

*10 minutes later*

"Iruka sensei?". "Yes Naruto? What is it? you are under test conditions". "Well the thing is I'm finished". Emori smirked Iruka jumped up in surprise running to Naruto's desk. "You have finished! Wow. Well I will mark it while Mizuki, my assistant, does the practical". "Okay so.. Is he going to come in then?" Naruto questioned. "Come in?" Iruka wasn't sure what the boy meant. "Well done for noticing me brat" Mizuki said jumping in the back window "The practical begins now, follow me outside please".

Naruto and Mizuki stood in a white circle drawn out for taijutsu spars with Emori standing watch. "Okay for this practical, only using taijutsu, you must push me out this circle, the the amount of time between what you get and ten minutes is your score, but if get over ten minutes that is minuses from your overall score, got it?". "Hai". "Then lets start 3,2,1 start". Naruto immediately took a taijutsu stance but then ran in a semi-circle like he was going for a kick to the head but shoulder-barged Mizuki strait into his gut nocking him 10ft out of the circle. Plus making his time 45seconds 0minutes."Well done brat your time is 45 seconds now we will go back inside".

When they got inside Iruka had already marked Naruto's paper and was surprised that he got 29/30 and the one he got wrong was about the kyuubi attack and the question was : what happened to the kyuubi after the attack on the village. Well they teach that the fourth died when he sealed the kyuubi inside him but of course he was sealed in Naruto and there really he got the question right but he still got one of the best scores in his class.

"Alright what was his time?" Iruka asked Mizuki. "45 seconds" Mizuki replied. "...Wow. Alright now you are back the final test" Iruka had started to talk to Naruto when he walked in "We need you to create three clones". "Alright piece of cake" Naruto said. He put his hands into a cross, "Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto shouted as three solid clones appeared. "Okay thank you Naruto, You have Passed" Iruka said amazed as the clones were dispelled. "Yes!... I mean arigato" Naruto bowed and collected his headband from Iruka before leaving. Emori slid out the door.

Outside a intreagred Sachiko stood with hinata who had just relaxed her byakugan. They both wanted to know who they two guys that they'd seen earlier were. So they had hidden in the bushes just outside the academy and hinata had used her byakugan and told sachiko what was happening. Now they were just intreaged further.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review if possible, positive and negative accepted!


	5. 5) Twenty-one questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

Author note: thank you for the favourites and follows. I hope you Enjoy my story. Please review if possible :3

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE 

Once again the Hokage and three of his top jounin in front of him."Iruka has informed me that Naruto Uzumaki has passed, I will be placing him and Emori with Kakashi". "Hai sir" kakashi said his nose in his perverted book. "If everyone knows who is in there squad, you had better get to the academy then" the Hokage ordered. "Hai sir" said the jounin in unison.

*Meanwhile at the academy*

"Alright class today we have a new student his name is Uzumaki Naruto, any problems?". "Sensei haven't we already passed though?"Sakuma questioned. (Sakuma=male sakura) There were then hushed whispers from his fangirls saying how clever he was. "Settle down, yes your right sakuma everyone has passed, but don't presume he hasn't passed. He passed on the same day as all of you just after lunch not before, anything else?". "Sensei did he eat before hand then? Because we weren't aloud to have breakfast before" asked kiba. "yes he ate before hand but he did just travel from Suna without stopping so he was aloud to eat. I heard him and his uncle nearly ate out the ramen stand. He ate 17 bowls and his uncle ate 23 bowls". Everyone gasped.

"Oh and thats another thing the squad Naruto gets put in his Uncle will help out in as another sensei". Straight after he said this someone knocked at the door then opened it. "Hello my name Uzumaki Naruto and this is Emori" he said pointing to his uncle "and sensei I ate 18 bowls not 17" Naruto grinned. "Please can you two take a seat". Naruto and Emori took a seat at the very back.

"I will now announce the new genin squads in team ten there is: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji with squad leader Sarutobi Asuma in team eight there is: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru with squad leader Yuuhi Kurenai and finally in team seven there is: Uchiha Sahiko, Haruna Sakuma, Okinawa Sato and Uzumaki Naruto with squad leaders Uzumaki Emori and Hatake Kakashi. Alright now you what squad you are in please wait here your squad leader" said Iruka before he left the room"

At that moment everyone turned to a bored looking Naruto and Emori. "So I get the last Uchihia, the idiot and the Uzumakis" said sakuma snidely. Everyone either laughed or ignored him. Sahiko walked up to Naruto hello Uzumaki-san, Emori Sensei it's nice to meet you both" said one shy sahiko. "Likewise Uchihia-san and please call me Naruto. Oh and who's the jackass with pink hair?". "Please call me Sahiko! ...Oh him thats Sakuma-san... he's a medic and second best in class". "Second best? Sahiko-san who is the best in the class then?". "Oh that would be... well um... me". "Thats cool! So who's the other guy in our squad?". "Thats Sato-san the one with white hair front row" said Sahiko pointing to Sato".

At this point Asuma had collected his group and Kurenai had just come in to get squad eight. Then Sakuma walked over and started to talk about popularity but Naruto didn't care he was trying to think if the people on this squad had good families "You and Sato I can tolerate but I can get along with Sahiko" said one bored Naruto."What?! Tolerate? What do you mean by that?!" Screamed Sakuma. "Ouch... I mean tolerate by your families weren't horrible to me but you always ignored me, but according to my mothers journal she was best friends with Uchihia Mikoto, So there for I can get along with her because my mother was the same as me" Naruto explained covering one of his ears after Sakuma screamed in it.

"What do you mean by mothers journal? And was best friends?"Sahiko asked quietly. "Well I never knew my mother or father and I found her journal where I live, as for was best friends my mother past on after I was born and I heard about your clan while in Kumo... I'm sorry if bringing this up hurt you Sahiko-san".

"Whats up with never knowing your parents dobe?" Sneered Sakuma. "They died protecting me from the nine tails". Emori growled under his breath mostly to remind Naruto he was there but also to scare away however was watching them. "Old man, no need to growl it's probably just Kakashi sensei, it would explain why he's so late". "Hey Naruto yeah hi I'm Sato, I have a question if you didn't know your parents why do you and Emori sensei have the same surname?" Said Sato walking over to his group. "Well he's my uncle, Sato, but I didn't know him until I was five and a half". Naruto suddenly heard footsteps and they were going from where whoever was watching them, to the door.

The door opened and Sakuma, Sahiko and Sato all looked suprised to see there sensei after all he was an hour late. "Alright you can stop playing twenty-one questions now" said the man with one eye. He stood at the podium,"Kakashi Hatake hear to pick up: Uchiha Sahiko, Haruna Sakuma, Okinawa Sato and Uzumaki Naruto and my 'assistant' Uzumaki Emori" said Kakashi.

* * *

Name: Uchihia Sahiko

Age: 12 1/4

Birthday: October 27th

Height: 5ft 1"

Dream: wants to restore clan

Appearance: Black pixie boots, White vest top, dark blue plaid jacket with black hood and the Uchihia symbol on the back, white shorts with grass stains. Shoulder length choppy navy hair with blue highlights. Pail skin. Weapon holster on left thigh. Headband around waist.

Ninja rank: Genin

Clan rank: Last surviver - Itachi committed suicide the next day

Specialisation: fire style


	6. 6) Planning

Hi new chapter. Enjoy it! chapter seven should be here soon :D. Please review, flames excepted!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

*on top of the acadamy*

"Okay the first thing we are going to do today is introduce ourselves, I'll go first hi I'm Kakashi Hatake you can call me Kakashi sensei and I like reading I dislike enemies of the hidden leaf I don't have a dream and I specialise in assassination next... Emori?" Said Kakashi when they'd sat down.

"Ok hi my name is Emori Uzumaki you can call me Emori sensei I guess I like my sword and my first student I dislike other swordsmen and my dream I don't have a dream and I specialise in sealing and clones, next".

"I'll go my name is Sato Okinawa you guys can call me Sato I like swimming under I dislike Sakuma and I dont have a dream and I specialise in water techniques, done".

"Hi my names Sakuma Haruna I like practising ninjutsu I dislike weaklings and my dream is to my fangirls to leave me alone and I specialise in medical ninjutsu ,next".

"Hi my names Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen I dislike what people think of me, my dream is to one day rebuild my clan I specialise in in sensing, Sahiko?".

"My name is Sahiko Uchihia, I like the sun, I dislike people who disrespect my clan, my dream is the same as Naruto's, to one day rebuild my clan and I specialise in fire techniques".

"Okay well we have a pretty well rounded group then two element specialists, one medic, one sensory type and a sealer apart from genjustsu and taijutsu we have everything. Now it's your choice each instructor has a test that they do, we can either do ours today or tomorrow?" Said Kakashi in monotone.

*training ground three 20 minutes later*

"Alright I will now explain the rules

Number 1: To complete this task you must collect the bells from me.

Number 2: I will only be aloud to use my legs

Number 3: Emori will try and stop you from getting the bells of me using whatever means possible

Number four: If you don't finish in time you will all go back to the academy

Number five: You only have until 1pm and it is now 10:29am

Good luck. We start we the clock on the middle logs ticks over to 10:30am".

*tick*

Naruto's pov

As soon as the clock ticked over we all dispersed and uncle took our taijutsu stance. Currently I am sitting in some branches that over hang the field where the old man and Kakashi sensei are. 'Two bells huh generally there are three people in a squad, so this exercise is used to see how good our teamwork is'

'Very good brat, now where are the others?'

Smelling the air I could tell Sato was in the bushes below me and was about to jump out, Sahiko was to the east , down wind from kakashi clever, and Sakuma was to the west probably trying to hide his shadow. I jumped down of the branches luckily without anyone noticing well accept Sato who I landed on, deliberately I might say.

"What are you doing Naruto I could of got a bell" said one very squashed Sato. "The aim of this is to see how we work as a team, we Need to work together"I breathed in his ear. I told him where the others were and we agreed that I'd get Sakuma and he'd get Sahiko then we'd meet to the south of Kakashi and then we would plan and attack as a four

Normal pov

"So whats with the stance I haven't seen it before?" Asked Kakashi. "Well the Uchihia's have their taijutsu stance so do the Hyuga and so do the Uzumaki" Emori said trying to find the genin's presence. "They're gathering together" said Emori flatly.

*With Naruto*

"So whats the plan dobe?" "The plan is to work as a group I don't think we all need to get a bell I think we need to work together to get them, but to get them we need to separate the old man from Kakashi".

Kakashi and Emori sneezed at this point.

"And how are we meant to do that?" Asked Sato.

"I will use a small genjutsu to hide your scents then Sato get to the water with Sahiko and use your combined jutsu to create steam cover. I will come in and take the old man on in a sword fight. Sakuma your on back up if anything happens to one of these two heal them. Then you three all run at the same time Sahiko keep kakashi busy with taijutsu and Sato and Sakuma run in and grab the bells. Any problems?". "Naruto-chan what if you get hurt you told Sakuma to heal me and Sato but not you why?". "Because," Naruto starred at her blankly "I don't need to be healed".

"Alright we start at 11:10".

* * *

Name: Sakuma Haruna

Age: 13

Birthday: September 11th

Height: 5ft 5"

Dream: to get annoying fan girls off his back

Apperance: Black ninja sandals Short pink hair, black knee length shorts, weapon holster on right thigh, red short sleeved jacket with white circle on back with hood, fish net undershirt, head band around neck with metal plate at the back

Ninja rank: genin

Specialisation: Medical ninjutsu

* * *

cliff hanger, slightly hehe


	7. 7) Second test

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or story lines

Authors note: Hope You enjoy this. Please review. Btw I've put a poll up on my page about this story.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Everyone agreed with the plan Naruto came up with eventually. (It is now 11:10.) "Hey is this the hidden mist jutsu?" Said Emori. "No it's hot... steam? Now that would make sense".

"Hey Old Man, get ready!" Shouted Naruto unsheathing his sword. Naruto charged at Emori with his new katana. Meanwhile Sahiko had snuck up on Kakashi and engaged him in a taijutsu fight, well it was more of a kick boxing match. Unfortunately Sakuma and Sato couldn't get the bells yet. Because Sato used to much chakra making enough steam to cover most of the training grounds, and so Sakuma was healing him. Fortunately Naruto and managed to distract Emori and lead him to the edge of the trees, and was in the middle of a sword fight with him.

Naruto had created some shadow clones and was popping in and out of the steam and Emori's view. "Naruto this is a good tactic but stop playing around, come and fight like a real man!" shouted one very annoyed Emori.

"Old man you know as well as I do that although you have taught me everything you do so we are equal in techniques but you have years more experience than me".

"Fair point kid but you forget that my charkra affinity is water" said one chuffed Emori clearing the steam around him and Naruto, but not around the others. "Now we can have a proper fight".

"Damn it!" cursed Naruto.

"Good but not good enough". Emori went running towards Naruto ready for a fight.

Sakuma and Sato had finally caught up with the rest of the group and had gone to help Sachiko get the bells from Kakashi sensei. Meanwhile Sachiko was trying to get Kakashi of balance after she sensed Sato nearby.

"Kakashi-sensei you are very good at kickboxing".

Sato snuck up on Kakashi trying to get the bells luckily for them at the exsact moment Sachiko got Kakashi off balance a kuni ,that Sakuma threw, sped through the air towards Kakashi and Sato. The kuni was aimed for the bells but Kakashi ,being the elite jounin that he is, dodged it. Sato on the other hand was a gennin right out of the academy and so it went into his arm.

On the other side of the field Naruto was having a hard time in his fight against Emori. "Well kid you said you had no experience so gain some now".

_**'Kid when he next swings down gab him in the shoulder with the tip of your blade then ram into his wound'**_

Naruto heard Kurma's advise and took it, so the next time Emori swung down Naruto stabbed him in his right sholder and cut downward but not deeply seeing as this is still a training session. Then sholder barged him in his new wound, like the Kyuubi told him to. Emori fell back in pain after his sudden assault.

"Shit. That hurt" Emori hissed landing on his butt.

As soon as Emori fell Naruto legged it for the other side of the field back to his new comrads. However before he got the chance to go far however a furious Emori stood in front of him. "It will take a lot more than that to get rid of me".

*With Kakashi*

The other three genin were having their selves a problem a problem as well, Sakuma wasn't healing them, Sachiko wasn't very frountly in her attacks seeing as this was training and Sato well he was fooling around and falling into his comrades. Each person kept trying and trying to get the bells however they had forgotten what Naruto had told them about teamwork. They kept working by themselves and not as a group.

"Alright times up". "Oh man we nearly had those bells at one point" said one frustrated Sato after all it had taken him everything he had to get out of the academy. "Sato can you dispel the steam please?" the eye smiling jounin said.

"Yeah Yeah sure". He dispelled the steam which means they could see Naruto and Emori still fighting,

Naruto was sitting on the ground with his teeth bared and Emori looming over him . But to the others something looked out of place. For example Naruto's body had steam coming off of his wounds or scars really old scars that were disappearing however Emori the elite jounin had a huge slash surrounded by bruising from his right shoulder to the top of his hip.

"Either Naruto is really good or Emori is terrible" said Sato.

"No I don't think thats how it is" said Kakashi thinking about his two strange teammates.

"All right you guys you can stop now we lost" Sakuma stated.

Naruto and Emori looked at them, Emori turned to Naruto and pulled him off of the ground. "You guys will be going back to the academy and me training".

"Naruto why don't you come to the academy with us?"

"I don't need to go I already know the basic stuff and the history. Plus I would rather a jounin teach me than a chunin".

"Oh Okay then" said Sato.

"Any way getting on, you four did look liked you had some promise at the start but then you forgot to work as a team. So we could try again after lunch but two of you will have to go without lunch. As in we will tie you to a log each" he said pointing to the three logs," then the other two will eat in front of the others. It's your choice" explained Kakashi.

For a couple seconds the genin whispered amongst themselves.

"We will take your offer if we can choose the people who don't eat" said Sahiko.

"That's fine but just to warn you if you give the ones tied up food you will fail".

With this Kakashi and Emori walked away.

"So who doesn't want or need to eat?" asked Sakuma.

"I don't need to eat I've had worse training than this on an empty stomach" said a grinning Naruto.

"If he's not eating neither will I." Said Sakuma.

After Naruto and Sakuma were tied to a wooden post Sato and Sachiko started to eat their lunch that Kakashi had left for them.

*With Kakashi and Emori*

Kakashi and Emori had hidden themselves amongst the bushes and had concealed their Chakra. However Emori knew it was useless because Naruto would sense you whether you were 5mm away or 5km away.

"That's some serious training if what he said is true" said Kakashi.

"It is true I had him do survival training for a lot of the time I trained him, including staving and being left in a unknown part of the forest with only natural weapons so sticks and leaves. If you ever run out of kuni or shuriken in a forest when your with Naruto just ask he will make you some" said one smirking Emori.

"That's close to anbu level training" said Kakashi now reading his book.

"I am well aware of that. Hey it looks like they're doing something".

They both used chakra to improve their hearing and hear what they were saying.

"If the whole exercise is about teamwork it's not going to help the team if two of them haven't eaten it's not going to help the team" explained Sachiko.

"You make an excellent point as always Sachiko. Right Sakuma, Naruto?".

"If you say so baka". "She does have a good point" said Naruto with his eyes closed.

"What's he doing?" asked Kakashi listening in.

"He is doing one of three things one meditating, sensing us or replenishing his chakra".

"That's some good thinking".

"Yup".

Suddenly Kakashi shunshed away.

*With Naruto*

"If you're going to feed us then do it quickly, before Kakashi comes back" said Sakuma.

As soon as Sato and Sachiko had given Naruto and Sakuma some of their food Kakashi shunshed in front of them "You..." he shouted with wide eyes, "Pass.".

"Huh" the Sato and Sakuma shouted in Unison.

"This was the second challenge" Said Emori walking out of the trees.

"Yes. People who break the rules are scum but people who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Therefore you guys pass" stated a eye smiling Kakashi.

"Team 7 will start training tomorrow meet back here at 8:00am".

* * *

Character Bio

Name: Okinawa Sato

Age:12

Birthday: September 17th

Height: 5ft 2"

Appearance: White shaggy hair, plain white t-shirt, green camouflage jacket, black skinny jeans, black ninja sandals, weapon holster on back right hip. Headband around left ankle.

Ninja rank: genin

Specialisation: Water ninjutsu and traps


	8. 8) Some new faces

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to Naruto**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It has been a couple months since team 7 completed Kakashi's test, they have done a lot of D rank missions since that day and Tora the cat just loves running away when they want a mission. Right now they were waiting at the training grounds for Kakashi to arrive. Sakuma was trying to get rid of some his fangirls and Sachiko's Fanboys, Sachiko was cloud watching a habit she had picked up from Shikamaru, Sato was talking to Emori about Water jutsu and Naruto was meditating in a tree.

*Poof*

"Your late" Naruto mumbled still meditating.

"Sorry I'm late on the way here I helped an old lady carry her shopping".

"Bullshit" said Sakuma having finally gotten rid of the fans.

" *sigh* Well anyway getting on. Today Emori and I will be teaching Naruto a elemental attack

seeing as he has such big chakra reserves he can do it and Sachiko can help Sato and Sakuma with his taijutsu"

A couple minutes later Kakashi, Emori, Sakuma and Naruto were sitting in a circle and the others were in another part of the grounds sparing.

"Now you guys know what a chakra affinity is right?" said Emori.

"Hai" he said.

"Good good".

"Okay so we are going to see what chakra affinity you guys are, This" he said taking some paper out of his pocket "is special chakra paper and when you put your chakra into it. If you affinity is lightening the paper will scrunch up, if it's water the paper will get wet, if it's fire the paper will burn if it's air the paper will rip right down the middle and finally if it's earth the paper will dry up and disintegrate" Explained Kakashi showing them, his piece of paper scrunched up.

Naruto took a piece of paper and started to pour some chakra into it. He stared blankly at his paper.

"Hey Kid what's your paper doing?" asked Emori. He walked over to Naruto and also stared at Naruto's piece of paper. At this point Kakashi was a little concerned seeing as both Uzumaki's had gone silence. When he was standing next to Naruto he could see what they were gawking at. Naruto's piece of paper had gotten wet, ripped down the middle.

"Well that's something you don't see every day" said Kakashi.

"You said it" Naruto stated.

"Well by the looks of things because your mother affinity was water that's the water and your father was wind and because of the seal you got both affinities" said Emori.

'Kid I don't know why your affinity two elements. But your father had a wind affinity and your mother was water like Emori. Plus both of your parents chakras are woven into the seal'

Naruto smirked and turned to Emori "He told me he doesn't know why my affinity is two elements but it's probably because of my parents affinities, like you said old man". Emori grinned at this. "So even 'he' the 'great and powerful he' doesn't know".

*a few months later*

Naruto has trained non-stop since the day he found out about his affinities. He now has an inter arsenal of water jutsu curtsies of Emori and Sato. Although he only has a few wind jutsu he picked up from his last visit to Suna and Asuma-sensei.

Again team seven were waiting for Kakashi in training grounds three. They were all in their usual positions however Naruto now moved to meditate on the lake surrounding himself with ice. Five minutes later Kakashi had appeared and told them he had already collected their mission for the day once again it was catching Tora the cat. Team seven had found the cat in the forests on the outskirts of the village they had him cornered up against a tree with Sato right in front of it Sachiko to the left Sakuma to the right and Naruto backing them up from behind.. Tora hissed at them standing all her hairs on end. Sato suddenly pounced at her, he did manage to catch her but only for a little while before she jumped out his arms scratching his face before jumping into Sachiko's arms still hissing wildly. "Cats really do love girls don't they" Sato said to no one in particular.

Behind them all Naruto was getting annoyed at this cat it was the third time this week she'd escaped. Unfortunately at that moment he wasn't able to keep his emotions in check. He growled a completely un-human growl that would have made even Madara shiver. "Listen here you damn cat stop making that terrible noise and pay close attention. If we have to come and catch you once more I'll cook and eat you" Tora fell silent. There was a long pause before Naruto spoke again, "Sorry about that I lost my cool " he said rubbing his head sheepishly.

"That was awesome" said Sato in a hushed voice.

They walked to the mission room in silence, Kakashi and Emori said that they would meet them there. After they dropped Tora off Team seven started to walk but to Ichiraku for Ramen for Lunch before training. "Hey Naruto are you sure you're not an Inzuka?" said Sachiko. "I'm defiantly sure. But Izuka? That's the clan who rely on dogs right?". "Yeah why?". "Because we're being followed by one then *sniff* they're our age and a guy" he said calmly. They all stopped walking. "There's only one person like that in this village" Kakashi said speaking louder and louder as he went "Isn't there, Kiba?". At that moment one Kiba Izuka and his partner Akamaru jumped out the trees next to them nearly landing on Naruto if he hadn't side-stepped out of the way. "I haven't seen you before who are you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah Naruto you haven't meet anyone other than us yet have you?" said Sato.

"Naruto Uzumaki and No just you guys". "Let's spar sometime Naruto Uzumaki". At this point one very hyper man in Green spandex jumped next to the two "What a good way to show off your youthful skills at the peak of your spring time of youth!" he shouted creating a 'nice guy' pose.

"Guy leave my student and Kiba alone". "Ah Kakashi my eternal rival it is time for a rivalry match". " You guys go on without me*sigh* this is goanna take a while" said Kakashi.

Team seven and Kiba were now walking to Ichiraku.

"So we should spar after lunch" said Kiba.

"Yes after ramen" Naruto said grinning.

Naruto was now walking at the front of the group, he was nearly running after all he did LOVE ramen. But very soon after he heard to oh to very familiar whispers of 'Demon' 'it' 'thing' and of course 'monster'. He slowed right down and nearly stopped walking all together. Emori noticed this and slowed down as well, "What's up kid?". "I thought it would be different, if became strong enough to defend the village maybe it would stop old man but it hasn't" he nearly whispered hanging his head. Emori scratched the back of his head he wasn't the touchy feely type and the kid knew that. "Why don't you go see the old man get back before the end of lunch". " Yeah okay can you apologise to the others for me". "Sure". Emori ruffled Naruto's hair before he turned and left.

When Naruto got to the Hokage's office someone nearly bumped into him if he hadn't of side stepped he would have been a pancake. This 'someone' was known other than Ino Yamanaka Kohana's gossip girl charging out of the hokage's. "Hey watch were your going!" she shouted. "Troublesome girl" said Shikamaru Nara walking out. "You said it" Naruto replied as the rest of team ten walked out.

"Hey Kid, Who are you? And what do you want?" said one lazy Asuma.

"One it's not kid two Naruto Uzumaki and three I came to talk to the old man, I have as much right as you do to be hear" he said tapping his forehead protector.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara and I've never seen you before" said Shikamaru.

"I've just moved back into the village. Now If you will excuse me I have something to do". At that moment a shuriken flew straight into Naruto's arm. Naruto just glared at the thing in his arm and pulled it out. "Oh my god are you okay?" said Ino walking over, "Sorry that was my fault I was spinning it on my finger and well it flew off ". "It's fine I've had worse. Now excuse me". Naruto walked past team ten and into the hokage's office. "He didn't bleed not one drop of blood" said Ino. "Troublesome".

The hokage turn around in his chair "Oh. Hello Naruto and what do I owe the pleasure for?". "The people that recognise me they still hate me". "Oh well, Naruto you know the people that Know You love you and even the people that do know still love you. Look at me and Emori". Naruto smirked "You always do know what to say jiji". Just then a small child rushed through the door. "I'm goanna get you this time old man!" he shouted before he fell over his scarf straight on his face. Sighing the hokage went and stood next to the window. Naruto was staring at the figure on the floor. "Ow that hurt" he said pulling his head of the floor. Suddenly he jumped up pointing at Naruto. "You tripped me!" he declared. Silently Naruto walked over to the Kid. "Hi kid my name's Naruto what's yours?". "Konohamaru Sarutobi. Why?". "Why because I like to know the name of the person I'm goanna lecture Mr Sarutobi" he grabbed his collar, "First you really shouldn't point that is really rude. Secondly because of your family I would be surprised if you became the hokage, so you shouldn't blame others, what would happen if we got attacked and you just said it's someone else's fault. It's not just being Hokage either if you don't take responsibility for your actions you will never learn. Now I will give you a personal example okay kid. It's not my fault the villagers hate me but I will take responsibility for how I react to their hate. Now I'm going to become Hokage so that the villagers will stop hating and avoiding me they will finally respect me." Naruto looked like he was going to punch Konohamaru. "Now you wouldn't punch me seeing as my grandfather is only over there". "I wasn't going to but now I am. If you think anyone outside the village won't attack you because you're the hokage's grandson you have another thing coming. Your family name doesn't matter when it comes to the real world!" he said getting louder and louder with every word. Then he swung his arm back ready to hit him but "Naruto that 's enough I think he gets it now" said Sarutobi. "Yes sorry jiji I went to far". Naruto let go of Konohamaru turned and bowed to the Hokage and left.

"Do you know why he said that Konohamaru?" said the Hokage "No". "Because he was alone for many years. He was an orphan when he found he had at least one family member he was so excited when he found out about who his parents were that changed nothing though it didn't change how he was being treated. He does have a point though enemies won't back off because of who your family is".


	9. 9) Naruto vs Kiba

AN:Thanks for all the reads! :D I hope you guys Enjoy reading! Oh yeah I'm also looking for a beta so if anyone is interested just p.m. me :3  
SomeDamn Author: Thanks for all the reviews I just saw them today (no joke) but thanks for all the comments. I get what you mean I should of said about his training but as you will see in this chapter I'm not the best at fight scenes.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/shippuden or any of the characters

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

When Naruto got to Ichiraku everyone was finished and was just about to pay including Kakashi sensei and Gai-sensei who had finished with their rivalry challenge. "Kiba hang on for five minutes if you want that spar. I want some ramen".

He then turned to the old man "5 bowls of miso pork ramen please".

After Naruto finished and paid for his five bowls of ramen, Kiba Naruto Emori and Gai-sensei all walked to the training grounds for Kiba and Naruto's spar.

They got there a couple minutes later "Are we allowing ninjutsu?" said Naruto. "Yes of course" said Kiba.

"WHAT A BRILLIANT WAY OF SHOWING YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS!" declared Gai

"We need an un-biased opinion, Gai would you tell us how 'won' after?" said Naruto making quotation marks with his hands."YES I WILL". Naruto and Kiba stood opposite each other in their taijutsu stances. "BEGIN". Kiba automatically transformed into a man-beast clone with Akamaru. "Fang over Fang!" Kiba shouted going straight for Naruto. Unfortunately for Kiba as part of his training Naruto researched all the hidden villages, all their clans and if possible their clans jutsu. So Naruto knew how to dodge it. Naruto through a chilli bomb to confuse Kiba's nose, putting a peg on his nose for good measure. Naruto made the hand signs Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Ram, Boar, Ox , Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit , Bird. "Water release, great waterfall"

Naruto shot water straight at Kiba who was still in the cloud of chilli powder. When then the cloud had dispersed you could see Kiba and Akamaru on their butts drenched holding their noses. "What was that? It feels like I was hit with a ton of bricks". "Why don't we raise the stakes a little Kiba? You lose and you have to run around the entire village wearing a florescent pink dress covered in garlic".

"Fine but if you lose you have to run blindfolded in nothing but your shorts around the village six times".

"Deal".

As soon as the word touched Kiba's ears he also felt something cold at his neck. Naruto was behind him with his katana at his neck and he had a couple shadow clones holding down Akamaru. "Ya know. I think I won" said Naruto.

"NARUTO YOU HAVE WON! WHAT A WAY TO SPEND YOUR SPRING TIME OF YOUTH! But even my student Lee can't go that fast and I would be pushing it how did you go that fast?!" said Guy. "A whole seven years of speed training".


End file.
